Justice League: Days of True Gods
Justice League: Days of True Gods & Goddesses Among Men is a fan fictional animated cartoon show from Warner Bros. Animation & DC Comics ''The story is inspired by The popular fighting game Injustice: Gods Among Us and Injustice 2. This series follows the storyline of Justice League Action with big changes.. This story will feature Marvel elements The Main crossovers are Naruto, Justice League & InuYasha. The other crossovers are minor and will be revealed later on. '' ''Main Pairings: *Superman x Wonder Woman x Time Mistress ''' *''Batman x Zatanna x Electric '' *'''''Green Lantern Hal Jordan x Star Sapphire Carol Ferris *''Green Arrow x Black Canary'' *''Hawkman x Troia'' *''Vixen x Cyborg'' *''Martian Manhunter x Dragon Goddess'' *''John Constantine x Miranda Strange'' *''Deadman x Black Orchid'' *'' Doctor Fate x Queen Hippolyta'' *''King Primal / Immortal Man x Red Inferno'' *''Green Lantern John Stewart x Hawkgirl'' *''King Phantom / Ghost Master x Artemis of Bana-Mightball'' Other Pairings will be revealed later on. ''Plot 'Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, The Flash, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, Hawkman, Hawkgirl, Rikudo, Dragon Goddess, Cyborg & Zatanna '''lead The Justice League in battle against their most infamous foes in this series. The DC Super Heroes must battle against enemies from space invaders to bizzare magical threats while trying to save the world from evil supervillains trying to destroy the Earth. The heroes will show that they are up for any challenge while going on thrilling action packed adventures. ''Justice League Members *Superman'' *''Batman'' *''Wonder Woman'' *''Green Lantern (Hal Jordan)'' *''The Flash'' *''Aquaman'' *''Martian Manhunter'' *''Hawkman'' *''Hawkgirl'' *'' Doctor Fate'' *''Dragon Goddess / Saint Dragon Priestess / Holy Fire Tornado'' *''Cyborg'' *''Zatanna'' *''Captain Marvel / Shazam'' *''Green Arrow '' *''Black Canary '' *''Zero'' *''Supergirl '' *'' Power Girl '' *'' Vixen '' *'' Red Tornado '' *'' Captain Atom '' *'' Green Lantern (John Stewart) *'' Mister Miracle '' *'' Big Barda '' *'' Orion'' *'' Doctor Light (Kimiyo Hoshi)'' *'' The Atom'' *'' Atom Smasher '' *'' Fire '' *'' Ice '' *'' King Primal / Immortal Man '' *'' Electric '' *'' Time Mistress '' *'' King Phantom / Ghost Master '' *'' Firestorm '' *'' John Constantine '' *'' Miranda Strange '' *'' Deadman '' *'' Black Orchid '' *'' Swamp Thing '' *'' Etrigan (Jason Blood)'' *'' Huntress '' *'' Question (Vic Sage) '' *'' Icon '' *'' Rocket '' *'' Black Lightning '' *'' Lady Death '' *'' Mister Terrific '' *'' Reaper '' *'' King Infinity Storm / Master Genesis '' *'' Queen Ragnarok / Lady Apocalypse '' *'' Space Cabbie '' *'' Element Woman '' *'' Plastic Man'' *'' Katana '' *'' Zauriel / Ace of Clubs '' *'' Red Ember / Dark Inferno / Hellblaze Morningstar '' *'' Phantom Stranger '' *'' The Spectre '' *'' Blue Tempest / Twilight Star / Luminous Shadow ''Allies Teen Titans TV Series Seasons Season 1 Season 2: Invasion Season 3: D.A.V. E. Revolution Season 4: Arkham War Season 5: Earthshaking War Season 6: Public Enemies Season 7: Apocalypse Season 8: The Wrath of Trigon '' ''Season 9: Civil War Season 10: Rebirth Season 11: Parallel Injustice Season 12: Legendary Trinity War Trivial Infrormation / Important Facts *Naruto is the crown prince of Kaijinn since Minato and Kushina are the King and Queen of the Planet. He was sent to Earth with his parents because of the war against the Akatsuki lead by Obito Uchiha AKA Tobi because he believed in Kaijinnian superiority and believes that they should be ruling the entire universe. Kaijinn was destroyed by the war. *Naruto is a direct descendant of Hagoromo Otsutsuki The First God-King of Kaijinn & Sage of The 6 Paths since is a descendant of his youngest son Ashura Otsutsuki. *Naruto is the new Doctor Fate because he was trained by Kent Nelson because of his immense affirmity to The Mystic Arts. *Naruto is in a relationship with Queen Hippolyta because she has immense respect with The Kaijinnians as they are the only race able to go toe to toe with The Olympians and his parents saved her and The Amazons from being raped and enslaved by Hercules and his army, along with Ares and his army.. *Minato and Kushina are the teachers of Princess Diana of Themyscira. They taught her the Kaijinnian fighting style. *Kaijinnians are considered to be the most technologically advanced and fully evolved race in the universe because they have evolved to the point that they grew tails because of their planet's gravity. Kaijinnians are also said to be the most powerful race in the universe because of their heritage to The Old Gods and Demonic Entities. *Kaijinnians have a list of known powers that are common among the species. **Superhuman Strength **Superhuman Speed **Superhuman Reflexes **Superhuman Agility **Superhuman Durability **Superhuman Endurance **Superhuman Stamina **Omnipotence, Omniscience and Omnipresence **Magic **Immortality **Invulnerability **Interstellar Travel **Dimension Traveling **Energy Absorption, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection and Energy Enhancement **Nature Manipulation, Gravity Manipultion, Space & Time Manipulation *Kagome, Sango and Kikyo are the daughters of the strongest and most powerful Dragon, King Bahamut. All 3 women commands all Dragons. All 3 women all half human half dragon hybrids. *Kagome, Sango and Kikyo are true masters of the mystic arts. Kagome is a master of Holy Magic, Sango is a master of Dark Magic and Kikyo is a master of Twilight Magic. Alternate Versions *Justice League: Gods & Goddesses Among Us'' *''Justice League: The New Golden Age of Heroes & Heroines for Allowing Worlds'' Category:DC Universe Category:DC Animated Universe Category:TV series Category:Series Category:Cartoons